Rules Of Attraction
by Akane112
Summary: Another fanfic where Akane and Ranma never met before... They met in their friend's house, but never get along. They even made rules to never see each other while living in the same house. How can things work out between Ranma and Akane?
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma alright? You all know he belongs to Akane, and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Title: Rules Of Atrraction**

**Summary: They met in their friend's house, but never get along. They even made rules to never see each other while living in the same house. How can things work out between Ranma and Akane? Pairings are RanmaxAkane ShampooxMousse and for later chapters, UkyoxRyoga.  
**

**Note: This is a story where Akane and Ranma never met before. Just an idea okay? So here's the first chapter.**

Chapter 1 – Unexpected Meeting

* * *

Akane was stretching after waking up from writing, she just finished writing one of her stories.

She's currently staying at her friend's house while her friend, Shampoo went to China to get married.

Her friend Shampoo is originally from China so she have to get married there, she's a little disappointed cause she didn't get to attend, instead she just took care of her house until Shampoo and her husband by that time, Mousse get back to Japan.

Akane's job is writing story for a TV show, she only have a few weeks to finish one of her latest, so she's finishing the first episodes while she's staying in Shampoo's house.

She just woke up, tired from writing and forgot to eat.

She went downstairs to get something to eat, surprised at what she saw…

She saw a pigtailed boy eating, she grabbed a broom and tried to hit him but he jumped and dodged it.

"What the heck?" the boy said as he landed on his feet.

"What do you mean what the heck? What are you doing here?" Akane asked and started hitting him again.

The boy just keep on dodging "Just stop hittin me and I'll tell ya!"

Akane stop hitting him and calmed down.

* * *

After a fe minutes...

They are now sitting down on the chair in the kitchen, leaning forward on the table.

"So what are you doing here?" Akane asked him once again

"I'm here cause my friend, Mousse, told me to stay and take care of the house while he and his fiancée is in China"

"What?! Akane then stood up and started calling on the phone.

"What is she doin now?"

"Shampoo! Why is there a guy here and told me he'll be staying here?"

"_Aiya! Shampoo forgot to tell, Mousse tell Ranma he take care of house"_

"What? But what about me!"

"_Akane have to get along with Ranma"_

"But he's a boy! You know I hate boys!"

"_But Akane… Shampoo have to go now!"_

"I can't believe this!" Akane said frowning and put down the phone.

"So ya hate boys huh?" Ranma asked, she didn't even noticed him behind her.

"Yeah so?" Akane asked frowning at him.

"Hey, don't put all your anger on me!" Ranma said backing off a bit

"Then leave already!" Akane said and starting hitting him again

"I can't, I promised Mousse-" this time Akane hit her on the head and he fell.

"Rock, paper scissors!" Akane shouted

"Huh?" Ranma asked, confused at what she mean by that

"The one who'll lose leaves!" Akane said, making it clear.

"Fine! Anything to stop you from hitting me!" Ranma said and stand up, readying himself

They both shouted as they played "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" and the loser is...

* * *

"C'mon! You can't just leave me out here! H-hey!" Ranma said knocking on the door after Akane just closed it.

He lose, so he have to leave, the problem is his home is really far away from here.

"Hey! I can't go home now! My home's really far c'mon!" He kept on knocking and leaned a little on the door.

After a while Akane opened it which made Ranma fall.

"If I let you stay, will you shut up and be quiet!" Akane asked and Ranma just nodded from the floor.

She sighed and grabbed his hand to help him stand up "Alright Ranma, come in. Your staying on the other room, the one that's far from me"

"That's alright, I mean who would want ta stay near with an uncute tomboy like you. And wait… where'd ya get my name ya tomboy?" Ranma said smirking.

Akane let go of his hand and made Ranma fall again "Go stand up on yourself! I'm not helping you anymore! And my name's Akane! I got your name earlier when I called Shampoo!"

"Alright, Akane. Who asked for your help anyway?" He said and stand up went straight to the kitchen.

Akane followed him "What do you think your doing?" she asked

"Going to eat, you disturbed me earlier so I'm still starving" Ranma said and opened the refrigerator

Akane frowned and shut the refrigerator door closed "I don't think so, I still haven't eaten and you ate my food earlier!"

"Then eat! I don't care!" Ranma said and opened the refrigerator again.

'_We can never get along like this!' _Akane thought and think for a while and decided...

"Fine then! I guess we have to make some rules!"

* * *

AN

I'm sorry! I know I haven't finished my other stories yet! But this one just came into mind...

Hope you like it though?

Review please! Tell me if I should continue or not, or give me some advise?


	2. Rules

_thank you for the 2 reviews_

**Title: Rules Of Attraction**

**Chapter 2 – Rules

* * *

**Ranma and Akane are still sitting in the kitchen

"So what's up with ya hating boys?" Ranma started

_Cause some guy from our school annoyed me for whole year… No! I can't tell him that!'_ Akane thought then spoke

"I just hate guys like you"

"Alright already, what's the rules?" Ranma said

"I'll post them on the ref tomorrow" Akane said then started to stand up from her sit

"Alright so I'm goin to sleep already, I lost my appetite" Ranma stand up also and went straight to his room

"JERK!" She said then threw her slipper and hit his head and made Ranma respond

"STUPID UNCUTE VIOLENT TOMBOY!"

* * *

Tomorrow Morning…

Ranma saw the note on the refrigerator and read it

_Here's the rules jerk,_

_I don't want to see you anytime, so I'll come down at 7:00 am, 12:00 pm and 7:00 pm and you'll come down after me and don't worry cause I'll be up in the room all day._

_If we have something to tell each other, write and put it on the ref okay?_

_No butting in each other's business_

_And we buy the stuff we need by ourselves_

_That's all,_

_Akane_

_P.S. Don't look for any food that you can cook cause I don't cook, I just eat ramen and order my food_

"That tomboy" Ranma murmured and looked at the clock

It's 9:00 am already _'I guess I'll just order now'_

"It's like living by ourselves with the rules that she made anyway"

* * *

Everyday, it's the same thing

Akane go downstairs to eat and then stay inside her room all day finishing her works, and Ranma come down anytime he wants except for the times when Akane will come down

Then the day comes when Akane didn't feel well

She haven't came downstairs yet and Ranma is waiting for her to come down

Ranma decided to come to her room and knock

"Hey Akane, ya there?" he said and turned the doorknob and found it unlock

"Careless tomboy" he walked inside and found Akane on her table sleeping

He tried to wake her up and feel her skin, it's really hot "She's burning up"

Ranma lie Akane on her bed and get a water and a towel

After a few minutes, Akane woke up and saw Ranma's still in her room, and fell asleep on the chair

"Ranma?" Akane get off on her bed and went to Ranma to wake him up

"Hey, Akane" Ranma said when he opened his eyes

"Ya feelin alright now?"

"You stayed here for a whole day?" Akane asked, not believing

"It's night already?" Ranma said when he looked outside

"Sorry for troubling you"

"No problem. Just eat properly next time alright" Ranma said as he stands up and got an idea

"How bout I cook for you? If it's alright… I mean" Ranma said and looking a little bit nervous

"Sure" Akane said smiling

'_I guess there's a nice side to her then, and the hell, she's cute when she smiles'_

Ranma thought and quickly shakes his head to put away his thoughts

"Are you alright?" Akane asked, when she noticed he's shaking his head

"Yeah… So tomorrow then?" Ranma said this time smiling back

"Okay…" Akane answered him and added "But I'm not saying I forgot all the rules"

"Just cancel the first one alright?"

"Okay"

"See you tomorrow Akane" Ranma said as he leaves Akane's room

"See you Ranma…" Akane said then shouted "And Thank You!"

* * *

AN

sorry for taking too long on updating on this story.,

I thought I won't be able to update the next chapter on this one but

here it is :)

feeling relieved

and decided that I'll continue it


End file.
